Katie Dippold
Katie Dippold was the co-writer of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). Ghostbusters Related *Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) **''Co-Writer'' **Rental Agent *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Three Rivers Press) **Consultant About Katie Dippold grew up in Freehold Township, New Jersey. She used to write dark and elaborate fictional crime and disaster stories in a newspaper she wrote for herself. LA Times "Upset about an all-female 'Ghostbusters'? Screenwriter Katie Dippold makes no apologies" 4/24/16 Line reads: "As a child in Freehold Township, N.J., Dippold used to make up dark, elaborate crime and disaster stories in a newspaper she wrote for herself." She majored in journalism at Rutgers University. During her time at Rutgers, she discovered an improvisational troupe and settled on a career change. Dippold started her professional career performing at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre in New York. LA Times "Upset about an all-female 'Ghostbusters'? Screenwriter Katie Dippold makes no apologies" 4/24/16 Line reads: "While majoring in journalism at Rutgers University, she discovered an improv troupe, and decided that making up stories and characters was more appealing than writing real ones. She started her professional career as a performer at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre in New York and still performs weekly at the UCB's L.A. theater." Dippold worked in television and served on writing staffs of TV shows "Parks and Recreations" and "MADtv". LA Times "Upset about an all-female 'Ghostbusters'? Screenwriter Katie Dippold makes no apologies" 4/24/16 Line reads: "The 36-year-old wrote "The Heat," Feig's 2013 cop buddy comedy hit with McCarthy and Sandra Bullock, and served on the writing staffs of the TV shows "Parks and Recreation" and "MADtv"." Trivia *Dan Aykroyd sent Dippold a copy of "A History of Ghosts" with a note offering his help if needed and to have fun first and foremost. Semlyen, Nick (2016). Empire Magazine Issue 324 June 2016, p. 60. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 1234567890. Katie Dippold says: "I opened up the package and inside was a copy of a book about ghosts Dan Aykroyd's dad had written. Attached was a note from Dan: 'Dear Katie, I'm here if you need any help, but most of all just enjoy yourself.' That was an important remainder: first and foremost, Ghostbusters is meant to be fun." *Jillian Holtzmann's line "Do you see the eyes?" in Chapter 6 is from one of Katie Dippold's night terrors. One night, her boyfriend Drew Crevello woke up to her sitting up in bed staring at the closet and she asked him, "Do you see the eyes?"Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:41:19-00:41:35). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "The thing she where she says 'do you see the eyes?' was because I kept having night terrors for awhile last year. And Drew (Crevello) woke up to me sitting up in bed staring at the closet and I said 'Do you see the eyes?' And--" *Katie Dippold was behind the monitors when the scene of possessed Kevin accosting the police officers. She wasn't aware of the stunt and screamed "Oh my God!" thinking something had gone horribly wrong when Chris Hemsworth lifted a stuntman up in the air.Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:36:43-01:36:59). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "I was behind the monitors and didn't know this stunt was happening and then I saw Chris lift the stunt guy in the air like that and he fell like he broke his back. And loudly I went 'Oh my God!' that something had gone terribly wrong." *On page 215 of Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Three Rivers Press), Katie Dippold is thanked in the acknowledgment section. *Dippold is mentioned in the Introduction of Ghostbusters 101: Everyone Answers The Call TPB on page 3. External Links *Twitter @katiedippold References Gallery FeigAndDippoldWorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Category:GB:2016 Crew Category:Writers Category:Actors